The Tales of Two Sisters
by bananas-rule-2016
Summary: Adopted from Queen Amaryllis Kay. Basically, a series of one-shots about Elsa and Anna as sisters. Enough said . TAKING REQUESTS!
1. A Rude Awakening

**A/N Hello, and thank you for clicking on my story! Well, it's not actually my story (I adopted it- you'll know that from the description) but I am taking over :D Please review and I will reply in the next chapter (unless I upload more than one chapter at a time- then I will reply in the chapter after those ones :)) However, no flames please- constructive criticism is hugely appreciated ^.^ 3 chapters of this story are by Queen Amaryllis Kay; the others are all mine! This one is hers, sorry for the long A/N but here we go :) Enjoy!**

 **Thanks to MantaI-305Apollo'sChariot for beta-ing!**

* * *

The first thing Elsa was aware of that fateful morning was a huge Anna-shaped lump (which, coincidentally, happened to be Anna) landing on her and knocking every last remnant of air out of her.

"ELSA!" An extremely enthusiastic girl screamed in her ear. Elsa's ears had long since gotten used to that persistent morning shouting that Anna seemed to favor so much to wake her up, especially when it was one of the few days she could actually sleep in.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?!" There were only so many snowmen that Elsa could cope with and this wasn't one of them.

"No…" Elsa was too tired to say much else.

"Come on, let's go and play!" came Anna's excited voice again.

Elsa mentally groaned. Not yet _another_ morning wakeup call at the whim of a bored princess. "Lemme alone…too early…y'don't even like getting up early…" She could barely open her eyes, let alone form coherent sentences.

"I never see you anymore!"

Wait, what!? Elsa saw Anna every single second of every single morning, afternoon, and evening of the days she wasn't working and nearly every second of the days she _was_ working. (Yes, Anna was very, very stubborn when it came to getting what she wanted.)

"Come out the door!"

Yeah, like Elsa actually had a door left from the times Anna went speeding in and out of it. "GO AWAY! IT'S TOO EARLY!" Elsa's sleepy voice finally exploded. (And now we know what happens when people interrupt Elsa's beauty sleep.) _That was mean,_ Elsa thought absently. "Okay, you can stay in here, but you have to be quiet and not wake me up," she amended.

"It's time to go away… Huh?" Yeah, Anna also had the amazing ability to mix up her sentences this early in the morning as well. "I don't want to sit in here and be quiet. I want to play with you. Or at least talk to you." Anna received no response from her sleepy sister. "Elsa, can I cuddle up with you?"

Still no reply.

"Fine then, REJECT ME!" Anna spun around and dramatically flounced out the room.

Elsa snuggled down into the duvet and smiled contently. Finally sleep, sweet sleep. She would talk to her little sister later, when it was actually a reasonable time to do so and wasn't so early.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's a wrap! Just something to clarify- I am British but I believe my beta is American (correct me if I'm wrong lol) so spelling might be different. I am not going to change the spelling used by my beta as it doesn't really matter, but I just wanted to get that sorted :) Sorry for the short chapter, but it's not mine xD! The two other chapters that aren't mine are a little longer, but not quite 1,000 words- my minimum number of words in a chapter. I have written one of my own chapters which is over 1,000 words, and as soon as it has been checked by my beta I will upload it ^.^ Anyway, please give me prompts if you want and I'll see you next time!**

 _ **There is a dragon hiding in a cave, guarding a treasure greater than anything else in the world. The treasure? Reviews! Why don't you go and fight the dragon, and bring me back one of those reviews? ^.^**_

 **Have a nice day, bananas-rule-2015 :)**

 **"Sometimes I'm weird, other times I'm really weird!"**


	2. Tricked!

**A/N: I'm back from the dead! Yes, here I am- back with another chapter. The next couple of chapters might not have been beta-ed; any mistakes you notice please tell me! This chapter isn't mine but I am working on a new chapter :D Anyway, enough of me rambling on and let's get to the story! A couple of things before we get started First, a quick note and then review replies! (cheers). NOTE: Please review, giving me constructive criticism and ideas :)**

 **REVIEW REPLIES:**

 **BellaCullen931: Thank you, and here you go!**

 **QueenOfIcelandia: I will indeed, thank you!**

 **Frozen fan: I am working on it :)**

 **Thanks to MantaI-305Apollo'sChariot for beta-ing!**

CHAPTER 2.

Anna entered the kitchen quietly, trying not to giggle and alert people of her presence there. She had just thought of the greatest prank and needed to try it out. She tiptoed over to the pantry, where she found some milk and began to boil it with a pan she found in one of the many cupboards of the humongous kitchen. Then she crept softly over the cold stone floor to where she found the hidden bars of chocolate that the cook kept hidden to avoid it being eaten by certain princesses. Anna pulled a bar out, broke off a chunk, and hastily shoved it into a pan to melt. (Of course, she also took a square to eat while everything was boiling.) While the chocolate melted and the milk boiled-nearly having spilled over as Anna wasn't paying it much attention to it since she was busy thinking about her evil plan to pull of the greatest prank in history-Anna grabbed two cups from a random cupboard and set them down. Then she poured the milk and melted chocolate in them and stirred them wildly until they were thoroughly ready.

Now it was time. Time for the greatest prank in history to be prepared. Time for that monumental moment which people would be talking about for centuries after, the moment that presidents would refer to in their speeches if they wanted even the slightest chance of winning their elections. She pulled out the salt. Grinning evilly, she sprinkled half the bottle of salt into one cup (she got a little carried away), and carried it to the table in the dining room. It was time to call in the victim. "Elsa! I made hot chocolate! Come on, before it gets cold!"

There was silence for a moment; then the sound of light footsteps coming through the hallway and down the stairs and finally to the dining room. Anna grinned at her sister from where she stood at the doorway uncertainly; after all, Anna's hot chocolate always had the slight flavour of burnt milk to it (Elsa had absolutely no idea how Anna managed to burn MILK). Anna beckoned to Elsa to sit down-which she did, perplexed-and handed her the hot chocolate. Anna watched as Elsa began to bring the cup to her face, eyes wide with anticipation. She had left the door open if she needed a quick getaway, but she wasn't leaving yet. Not until Elsa had taken that first monumental sip…

As Elsa brought the cup to her mouth, she was bombarded with the smell of salt. It invaded her nostrils and caused her to wrinkle her nose slightly in disgust (Anna didn't see that as Elsa's nose was blocked from her view by the cup). As soon as she had set the cup down though, the extreme smell disappeared, leaving only a remnant in the air around her. What was going on? Elsa could not for the life of her understand why the air seemed to smell of salt…oh. _Of course_ , she reprimanded herself, _Anna's put salt in my hot chocolate_. Why else would her little sister make it unless it was to play a prank on her? At the beginning, right after the Great Thaw, she had made Elsa hot chocolate; but after a while, the need to do everything as sisters had cooled down and she stopped making it, preferring to leave it to the servants.

Anna was confused. Why hadn't Elsa taken a sip? She had seemed almost disgusted when she had first put the cup down, but Anna was pretty sure she hadn't taken a sip.

But after a second Elsa's face melted into a smile and her big blue eyes looked gratefully at Anna. "I just wanted to say thank you for making me this hot chocolate. It was really nice of you…oh, look at that bird! It's beautiful!" Elsa exclaimed.

Anna spun round and upon seeing no bird she turned quizzically back to Elsa, who shrugged and remarked it must have flown past, because it was there a moment ago. Elsa had had the greatest idea. If Anna wanted to play tricks on her, she would play tricks on Anna. So, when Anna had turned to look at the mythical bird, she swapped the hot chocolate and settled down to wait. "Anna, drink your hot chocolate before it gets cold. I know I'm the only one who likes it cold."

Anna laughed and nodded; Elsa did seem to have an affinity for all things cold. Then she quickly brought the cup up to her lips and drank deeply…only to spit it out again as salt crashed into her tongue and destroyed her taste buds. "WATERWATERWATER!" she shouted. She dashed into the kitchen and drank thirstily from the little barrel in the kitchen where the water was kept, not bothering to get a glass. It was only when the taste of salt had subsided from her mouth that she heard peals of laughter echoing through the air from the dining room. That stinker Elsa had switched the cups! She was going to pay for this. Anna marched in to the dining room and beheld Elsa bent over with laughter and clutching her sides. "AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed as she charged towards Elsa but Elsa was too quick for her.

With a flick of her skirt, Elsa was gone, running through the hallways as fast as her feet would carry her. Anna, charged with annoyance, sprinted after her, only to slip on the trail of ice Elsa had left and fall and hit her head hard, blacking out. When she awoke moments later, she saw Elsa anxiously leaning over her, her eyes stricken with guilt. When Elsa saw Anna open her eyes, she breathed a sigh of relief and began to nervously babble apologies and that she shouldn't have left the ice there and she was such an idiot. She shut up when she saw Anna staring at her with huge puzzled eyes and brought a hand to her mouth. What if she had hurt Anna again!? She couldn't believe it, not again…

Anna stared at Elsa, a memory resurfacing in her head at the sight of her and the distant taste of salt in her mouth. She had done something and Elsa had retaliated… all at once she remembered and as suddenly as Sven would snap at a carrot Kristoff brought for him, she saw the funny side and burst out laughing. Elsa stared at Anna, scared out of her wits. What if Anna had done something to her head? It would be all her fault! "Y…you switched the cups! Good one Elsa!" Anna gasped out, barely able to speak from laughing.

Elsa looked perplexed for a moment then finally processed why Anna was laughing and laughing with relief. At that very moment, a dam burst and the girls both started giggling wildly, clinging to each other with tears of mirth running down their faces. And when their throats were too sore to laugh anymore and they had calmed down a bit, they hugged each other tightly, friends once more.


	3. Arguments

**A/N: Two uploads in one day- I'm on a roll! (I admit to having the chapters already written, but who cares ;) ) There's one more chapter to come too today ^.^ Let's cut straight to the chase though with chapter 3!**

 **Thanks for MantaI-305Apollo'sChariot for beta-ing!**

Chapter 3.

"Anna, no."

"Elsa, come on. You've locked up in that study for days; you haven't even gone down for meals! You need to get some fresh air, take a rest" Anna looked pleadingly at Elsa, her turquoise eyes filling with worry. Behind her Kristoff stood, looking awkward, as if he didn't want to be there which (due to Anna's amazing powers of persuasion) was probably true.

"Anna, don't you see? The reason I've been locked up in this study is because I have lots of work to do! I have trading agreements to sign and Weselton keeps sending stupid letters and…" She sighed heavily and continued, "I have so much work, Anna! I don't have time to go out on a trip with you. I'm sorry." She added, seeing the confusedly hurt expression on Anna's face.

"But…but you said you would never shut me out, Elsa! And this…not letting me help you, is shutting me out! Maybe if you actually accepted help from people instead of trying to do it yourself, you wouldn't be so busy all the time!" Anna snapped her face crumpled with fury. Ice began to spread up the walls as Elsa let the words fly out.

"How could you help me? All you do is hinder me!" She stopped, suddenly aware of what she had said, but it was too late. Anna stared at her, deep betrayal set on her face. She looked near tears.

"Well, fine then! Stay in your stupid room and I hope you rot!" She screamed as she ran blindly out the room. Kristoff quickly ran to her and Elsa was left alone. She sat there, shocked. It was the first time they had fought properly since The Accident; the outcome of that fight still weighed heavily on Elsa's mind. She took a shaky breath in and bent over the marriage proposal she was trying to answer when Anna came in. Another one of her problems, marriage proposals. She couldn't for the life of her see how even the bravest of princes would want to marry her, when she could easily kill him If they got into and argument, but some people would do anything for power, she guessed, he mind drawn back uneasily to Prince Hans. She shook her head once and leaned back over the paper, trying to concentrate. But the fight she had with Anna still ran through her mind, the horrible words she had said leaping into her mind over and over again. After an hour of trying to work, she gave up and standing up, she began to walk to the door. It was tur, she did need a break; besides, how much work was she going to get done when Anna was upset at her? Nothing.

When she got to Anna's room, the door was closed and she could hear faint sniffling inside. Elsa took a deep breath and knocked on the door, reluctantly. She knew that this wasn';t going to be easy.

"Go away." Came the muffled voice through the door, tears heard clearly through it. Elsa took a deep breath and turning the handle, walked into the room. Anna sat huddled inj a blanket on her bed, her face streaked with tears. She shot a murderous glare at Elsa as she came in.

"I told you to go away!"

"I know. Anna, please just listen to me a second." Else pleaded, biting her lip. Anna sniffed and sat silently, waiting for Else to talk. Elsa opened her mouth and then shut it again, unsure on what to say. It had been so long since she had a fight like this with her sister that she had no clue where to go with it. Closing her eyes, she decided to just flow with it.

"Anna, I'm sorry. I was wrong to say that you only hindered me; that's not true. You help me a lot, you make sure I look after myself and stop me from shutting everyone out again. If anything, I'm the one who hinders you and stops you from doing what you want to do. I'm so sorry. Please…please forgive me?" Elsa asked; her voice slightly shaky with anxiety. Anna looked at her for a second, seemingly questioning her motives and then slowly nodded, wiping away the tears on her cheeks. A sudden grin lifted her face and a sly look overtook her.

"I suppose I could forgive you… if you do something for me." Elsa sighed; she had a pretty good idea what Anna wanted.

"Come have a picnic with me? It's Olaf's first and you wouldn't want to miss that." Anna grinned at her sister. Elsa nodded, a small smile gracing her features. Anna had forgiven her and she needed a break, so why not. Marriage proposals could wait.

"Come on then, let's go!" Anna jumped out the bed and ran into he bathroom, coming back moment drying off her face with a towel and also trying to get a brush through her hair which had mysteriously messed up again the moment it touched the bed. Elsa smiled and followed her delighted little sister out the room, closing the door softly behind her. She turned to Anna and said casually:

"You know, I got a marriage proposal the other day…"


	4. Anna To The Rescue!

**A/N: The third upload of the day :) I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Thanks to MantaI-305Apollo'sChariot for beta-ing! (This chapter and the one before weren't beta-ed in case you were wondering- if you find a mistake,** **PLEASE** **let me know! Anyway, let's go!**

Chapter 4

As the sun began to shine over the glorious kingdom that is Arendelle, Kristoff was preparing for a long journey into the mountains. Although he was now courting Princess Anna, he was still an ice harvester at heart, and as the Royal Ice Master and Deliverer, he had to watch over the other ice harvesters while working alongside them. Sven, his loyal reindeer companion, was stood nearby munching a delicious carrot thrown to him by Kristoff. Sven ate it very quickly, without letting Kristoff have a bite!

"Did you eat all of that carrot without giving me any, buddy?" Kristoff asked, half disappointed. Sven looked down at the floor, ashamed of himself.

"I'm sorry Kristoff." Sven 'said'. "I won't do it again, I promise!" Kristoff grinned as he handed Sven another juicy carrot. This time, he only ate half of it, leaving Kristoff to finish it off.

"Ewww, gross!" Anna said, clearly out of breath as she came over to him from the castle. She had only just got up, and was desperate not to miss Kristoff heading off into the mountains. "I can't believe you actually eat a carrot that Sven ate! It's covered in reindeer drool!" the princess exclaimed, as if it was high treason. Sven appeared to look offended, although Anna knew he was only pretending.

"You're just in time Anna, I'm leaving in ten minutes. Everything's packed and ready- all I need now is to head to the marketplace and buy another bag of carrots for Sven, then I'm all set!" Anna sighed. "What's the matter Anna?" Kristoff asked, concerned.

"It's just I don't want you to leave! I love you Kristoff, and you're going to be gone for AGES!" Anna cried out dramatically, flailing her arms about almost as if it was the end of the world. Kristoff smirked, looking Anna in the eyes.

"It's only three weeks, I'll be back before no time! And yes, I will be back for your birthday." Kristoff said, just as Anna began to open her mouth. "Honestly, the weather's perfect- everything's on schedule! Well, it will be as long as you let me get Sven's carrots. Goodbye, Anna!" Kristoff gave Anna a quick kiss on her forehead before walking off towards the market. Anna frowned. I'm so bored!" she thought sadly. Hang on a minute- I can ask Elsa, she'll know what to do!" And so, Anna ran inside the castle in search of her sister, Queen Elsa of Arendelle.

* * *

Said Queen was in her study, working on a trade agreement she had just received from the neighbouring country of Sweden. She had been at it from six o'clock in the morning, and now it was ten o'clock- making it four hours! Elsa absentmindedly twirled her fingers about, creating icy patterns with her hand as she chewed the end of her braid in thought. Her thoughts were interrupted however when Anna came crashing through the door, knocking over Elsa's inkwell in the process. Elsa screamed as ink spilled all over her. Anna clasped her hand over her mouth to hide her laughter, although she was secretly guilty. Luckily for her though, Elsa just froze the ink and dispelled it, leaving her dress good as new.

"So Anna, what brings you here in such a hurry that you destroy my inkwell?" Elsa asked, raising an eyebrow in amusement. She partially knew the reason, but she needed to hear it from Anna first.

"I'm bored." Anna admitted simply. It was the truth, and she knew NEVER to lie to Elsa as she always found out the truth in the end. Elsa grinned. I knew it! She's bored because Kristoff left this morning to go ice harvesting! I don't know what to do really as a bored Anna is always the hardest Anna to deal with but I'll try my best. I have a bad feeling she'll ask me to build a snowman though... Elsa thought sadly.

"Elsie? Can you build a snowman with me!" Anna asked energetically. Elsa's worst fears had just come true. Looking guiltily at Anna, Elsa sighed as she said what she had to say. "No, Anna. Go play by yourself. I'm busy right now, I can play later but not right at this moment. Please, just go and do something on your own." Elsa almost begged. Tears welled in Anna's eyes as she began to cry. "Fine then, stay in your stupid study and I hope you die of exhaustion." Elsa looked horrified at her sister, but Anna's next words as good as finished Elsa off. "I NEVER want to see you EVER AGAIN!" she yelled as she stormed out of her room. Although Elsa knew in her mind Anna was just grumpy, the words still stung as she began to softly cry herself. She had just lost her little sister, and she had no idea where she was. Could she have run off? Elsa pondered. She had no idea, and so the only thing she could do was search the whole of the castle before making a decision.

* * *

Meanwhile, Anna rubbed her red eyes as she trudged up the North Mountain towards the spot that the ice harvesters used. She was plain angry at her sister- how could she not have time to play with her? This thought stuck with her as she approached Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna. After a quick chat with Oaken and a nice relax in the sauna, she was on her way. Keeping on going up the mountain, she didn't realise right until she saw it that she'd accidentally gone past the iced lake and instead gone to Elsa's ice palace. Anna gasped when she saw a bit of the palace melting. This wasn't right- Elsa must be in danger! Immediately, Anna began racing down the mountain, her anger for her sister and her planned visit to see Kristoff forgotten. This was more important; she had to save her sister...

* * *

Elsa had been searching for Anna for ages. She had looked in the kitchen, the gardens, the royal armoury- in fact, just about anywhere Anna could be. She was just about to give up when she saw a note pinned on Anna's dresser.

Dear Elsa,

I hope you're alright, sorry if I hurt your feelings.

I have gone to see Kristoff up on the North Mountain to cheer myself up. I don't know why you won't play with me, but I'm sure you have your reasons. I'll be back tomorrow unless the weather turns bad.

Lots of love, Anna XxX

Elsa looked at the letter for a minute, before realising she had to go and find her. However though, while searching the armoury, she tripped over and cut herself on the head with a sword! She wasn't unconscious, but she was certainly immobile. Unless someone did something quickly, she would die!

* * *

Luckily for Elsa though, Anna had borrowed Oaken's jet ski sled (his own invention) and she was speeding away. With sheer determination in her eyes, Anna reached the foot of the mountain in a record 45 minutes. She ran into the castle, and screamed when she couldn't find her sister. But then, she heard another scream- even louder and more high pitched than hers. Instinctively, she knew it was Elsa. Was her scream coming from the armoury? Anna thought, confused as she sped away and fetched a first aid kit before sprinting to the armoury. Three near-trips later, she found Elsa and sat next to her, much to Elsa's delight. How do I use this thing? Anna groaned as she read the instructions. Yes, Anna had never used a first aid kit before, but the royal physician had used it several times when she got injured. Full of confidence though, she managed to bandage Elsa's head and then carry her up to her bed. Laying her down, Anna stroked her sister's hair, praying that she would be alright. And it seemed that the gods had listened for Elsa managed to sit up for the first time since her injury. She smiled at Anna.

"Th-thank y-you." Elsa stuttered, holding Anna's warm hand in her own. Anna only grinned in response, assuring her sister it was alright. After all that drama, Anna and Elsa just lay down on Elsa's bed with a mug of hot chocolate in their hands. And then, once their cups had been drained, they curled up together and fell asleep in each other's company- ready for the next day and the next adventure.

 **A/N: Just wanted to say, please give me ideas and constructive criticism- it's really appreciated! Thanks for your support, and have a good day! I am working on another chapter now and a Halloween special (IDEAS NEEDED!) Once again, have a good day and I'll see you again next time :)**


End file.
